


I Will Not Be Your Lisa Tepes, to Unleash the Armies of Hell

by Jory0994



Series: Of Foxes and Magic: Now With a Side of Smut [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Feels, First Time, then porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Serenity has been talking to people about Ardyn had reacted when she was kidnapped.





	I Will Not Be Your Lisa Tepes, to Unleash the Armies of Hell

She pressed a finger to his lips, meeting his eyes and speaks more seriously than she ever has before.

"I will not be your Helen of Troy, to launch a thousand ships. I will not be your Lisa Tepes, to unleash the armies of Hell. We are  _ mortal _ Ardyn and you will give me your word that though my death may break  _ you _ , you will not turn that hurt on others." She stops him from speaking.

"I do not want your magic bound Vow as Sorcerer Supreme. and I do not want your Oath as a Sage of the Citadel. You will give me, Serenity the woman you love, your  _ word _ as Ardyn the man I love."

_ Does she know? _ He thought wildly, a trembling deep in his bones as he knew the answer be for he knew the question.  _ Does she know what she asks of me? _

His head was bowed as he kneeled before her, brought to his knees by this slip of a woman. His hands held her wrists as they rest on the crown of his head, the room,  _ their _ room, only illuminated by the early morning light through the clock tower window.

He raised his head slowly, at peace with his choice as he met her implacable eyes. 

"I, Ardyn Beloved of Serenity, swear that though her death will take my heart and soul as well, I will never be a danger to what we have sworn to protect."

Joy swept through her as he proved himself to be the good man she knew he could be. She cupped his face as tears pricked her eyes. 

"I Serenity, Beloved of Ardyn, swear to protect the heart and soul gifted to me, along with my life, to the best of my ability." She whispered as she leaned forward, his breath brushing her lips.

Ardyn caught her as she fell into him, sealing her lips to his with the desperation of the desert drinking the rain. He held her close as they fell back on to the jokingly gifted shag rug that had turned out to be too comfortable to get rid of. 

" _ Serenity _ " He breathed as they parted for breath. Heart racing he flipped them, spreading her out on the floor. 

She panted for breath as he kneeled between her legs, her insubstantial but easily visible tails arching under her, through the floor, as arousal started pooling in her gut. She reached for him, pulling him down for a kiss, sighing happily when he settled over her. With a pleased hum she relaxed as he continued to kiss her slowly, waiting for her mate to claim her.

Ardyn moaned when she went languid beneath him, warm and pliant as he gloried in the feel of her. His hand smoothed up her leg, rucking up the stolen shirt she had gone to bed in. Slowly he pushed it up until it was just under her boobs, drawing his mouth down her neck with hot, open mouthed kisses.

Her sigh of pleasure was more of a moan as his hands slid up to cup her boobs. She let her head drop back as light, teasing fingers ghosted over her nipples. She blinked slowly as he pulled away, pouting until he pulled her up enough to pull the shirt over her head. She only had a moment to feel exposed, clad only in her panties, before her breath caught in her throat as she met his hungry eyes.

Ardyn's breath hitched as he realized her panties were the same color as his magic. She  _ knew _ that was his color. He met her eyes as her tails splayed ghost-like around her, and dove for a kiss. Swallowing the gasp of surprise, he plundered her mouth, rocking instinctively as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Serenity moaned as he rocked against her, curling her fingers into his robe. Rocking back against him with a low whine in her throat, her illusion fell away, leaving her non-human parts and coloring on full display. She panted for breath as his hands roamed her body, thrusting hard and crying out when his fingers brushed the base of her tails. She felt him pause.

Experimentally Ardyn brushed the same place that had caused such as interesting reaction. She bucked again, causing him to gasp as she pressed against his hardened cock. He swallowed and watched her face for a reaction, then gently gripped the base of her tails.

" _ AhAHH _ " she cried as her gripped her, pleas falling from her lips. " _ Please _ , Ardyn, pleaseplease. Don't stop. Touch me, pleasepleaseplease." She begged and was rewarded with as sweet kiss. Her head fell back as he started kissing down her front, hand never leaving her tail. His other hand moved slowly down her stomach, and long soft fingers found their way beneath her panties.

A thrill ran through him as she started begging, driving him hungrily forward. He kissed her lips again to catch the shocked gasp she gave as he thrust a finger inside of her. He sighed into her mouth when her hands buried themselves in his hair and slowly rocked his hand.

She clung desperately to him, panting into his mouth, as he worked her open. They had never gone this far and she never wanted it to stop. She wanted him to claim her,  _ take _ her. Need sang in her veins as she rolled her hips to meet his hand. She never noticed when he vanished her panties.

He set his teeth gently to her neck, a vague thought about foxes drifting through his mind. The fleeting thought vanished as he slowly slipped in a second finger. He lavished her neck with attention as her greedy cunt eagerly accepted him. He licked and nipped and sucked, determined to leave a mark showing his claim.

Serenity moaned long and loud when he added a third finger, his firm pace not slowing. She was yipping and screaming and chanting his name as he marked her. She scrambled at his robe and probably tore it as she flung it aside. Her eyes went wide as she Ardyn latched onto her neck again, some deep part of her knowing her mate was about to make her  _ his _

Ardyn banished his sleep pants, freeing his aching cock, and pulled his hand away only to guide himself to her entrance. He licked her neck between his teeth and slowly, so slowly, pushed his way in. He was trembling with the control it took for him to not just let go. He would not harm his love.

Her head was thrown back and her entire body was on fire as he settled as deep inside her as possible. Her chest was heaving as she breathed harshly. He waited for her. His heavy, muscled, body was over her, pinning her in place as she adjusted. Never had anything felt so  _ good _ . Then he moved.

He gave a pleases hum when she gasped as he rolled his hips once. And then again. He started slow, a soft pace as she got used to it, speeding up bit by bit. He smiled into her neck when she came with a cry, trying to arch under him. He kissed her through it, whispering to her about how perfect she felt around him.

She whined when he pulled away from her lips, gasping when he picked up his pace. She helped as best she could as he pulled her with him as he got to his knees. As he started thrusting, no  _ pounding _ into her in the new angle she threw her head back with a scream. He was hitting some spot inside her that was setting of fireworks behind her eyes. 

He gripped her hips as he set a harsh pace, drinking in the sight of her clawing at the rug, writhing and twisting in pleasure. He was getting closer and closer to the edge as he bent over to catch a nipple in his mouth. He did not let up his pace, and his other hand slid back down to grip her tail again.

She shrieked as he grabbed her tail again, digging her heels into his back. Her hands found his hair as he somehow impossibly sped up, lavishing her breasts at the same time. She arched and cried out as she came again, Ardyn sobbing as he followed her over the edge.

Ardyn shuddered to a stop, trembling as he spent himself inside of her. He rests his head on her chest as they tried to catch their breaths, only pulling away when his back protested. He kissed her shoulder as he did, slowly easing out, soothing her gently when she whined low in her throat. 

He half collapsed beside her, smiling hazily as she tried to hold onto him. He tugged her to him, tucking her against his side as her curled around her. 

She sighed in contentment as her head came to rest on his chest, drifting off even before he finished summoning the pillow and blanket from the bed. 

It did not take him long to follow.


End file.
